


Introduction

by MrsNeedlemouse



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Sonic CD, THIS BE THE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT HEHE, WHY DO ALL CHALLENGES START WITH "INTRODUCTION"?, Young, Young Love, also this takes place in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrsNeedlemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes him, no, loves him. [Young!SonAmy (well from Amy's POV)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

_She likes him, no, **loves** him._

 

She acknowledged herself well. She wasn't the most girliest, but now she felt like a beautiful princess, a princess that had just been saved from a tall and far castle. She didn't know his name, but she was sure that this what people would call "Love at first sight".

 

They could also call it "Young love". The pink one had no experience what-so-ever on dating, or romance... Or the thing called love, to state the fact.

 

It didn't matter, she would have to experience love and the stuff called "relationships", sooner or later. She stood on her tippy toes and stared right into his face. The face of her new crush. The face of her new love interest. The face of a blue hedgehog called, Sonic the Hedgehog. She smiled broadly at the loved one.

 

In this moment, Amy forgot the number one rule of love.

 

_Do you love each other?_

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this could be wrong if I said this was from Sonic CD, pretty sure they met before Metal Sonic was a meanie poopy robot and captured Amy but whatever.


End file.
